


Escape to Hell

by DeVloer



Category: Slimecicle - Fandom
Genre: Based on Charlie's winter Project Video, Just watch that first it'll be more understandable, Other, Project Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeVloer/pseuds/DeVloer
Summary: NOT A WORK OF SHIPPING. I DON'T SHIP REAL PEOPLE AND NEITHER SHOULD YOU.It's cold. All Charlie remembers is the cold. He didn't know how he ended up in this snowy forest, or why these three strangers were with him, but there's no way to escape.Right?
Relationships: It's not a ship - Relationship, None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Escape to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Complete fiction. Wrote this a long time ago when the video first came out but the fandom got so chaotic I didn't upload it. Now I decided I wanted to share it.
> 
> I just wrote this for fun. If this gets backlash I'll probably delete it.

Snowflakes were still falling, the threes covered in a thick layer of the white material. Charlie could barely even feel his fingertips anymore, the cold constricting him like a deathly snake and forcing painful puffs of misty air from his lungs.

Four days. That's how long the four of them had managed to survive in this icy maze. Gathering berries and trying to get the workstations to work again had managed to keep them busy, but it wasn't long before their trust in each other had started to frail.

Really, it was just his hunger-deprived brains talking, but Charlie could have sworn his, what he thought were his friends, had started acting suspicious. Sometimes he'd see someone hastily putting away a shining piece of sharp metal, and explain they were using it to cut down the tree. Other times, he'd deliver some mechanical scraps to their workstation, only to find out there were scraps missing. Like they had gone up in the wind... or been stolen.

But despite all of the mistrust, all of them were here now.

The others around him. all decent distance from one another as if they were afraid one of them would pull out a gun, stared at the strange... what even was it? It looked like their outhouse, except it was bigger and made of metal, plus it had a big glass window. No one had seen it appear, at least that's what they said. It was just... there.

One of the guys, Charlie didn't remember his name, or maybe it was never said because the other didn't talk much, stepped forward. "Is it a supply box?"

"No." Grizzly said. Charlie did remember him, the younger had given him some of his berries on their second night. He liked Grizzly, he was nice.

"Look," The other stood beside the guy in the orange vest and pointed towards the outline of the door. "It's got a door."

Charlie watched as Grizzly raised a hand traced the seams, going over the metal with his glove. "I think it's airtight, it looks more some sort of pod."

"An escape pod?"

His eyebrow raised and he glanced sideways, meeting the curious expression of Narwhal. An escape pod? Why would an escape pod just be here?

Grizzly turned his head around, making eye-contact with Narwhal. A couple of seconds passed as the two undoubtedly debated the possibility before Grizzly squinted. "I... I don't... think so. I mean, why would an escape pod just appear here?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Finally, Charlie himself spoke up and took a step forward. "Plus, if it was meant for us to escape from here, why wouldn't the people who placed it here just get us themselves?"

"Yeah." Grizzly nodded. "It doesn't make sense."

"Well, what else could it be?" Narwhal now took a step forwards too. Charlie faintly noticed both the guy in the orange vest and Grizzly took a small step back, but he was too busy inspecting the door to let the thought process. 

Narwhal had been seen with a gun by both Grizzly and Charlie but denied having. When they forced him to empty his pockets, there hadn't been one. Of course, the other could've easily hid it away somewhere, so all three of them were extremely wary of him. Charlie had wanted to exile him, but Grizzly had decided against it.

His hand slid down, and he noticed a small incave in the metal making him tilt his head. "Hey, I think I found the handle."

"Really? Open it!" 

Charlie curled his fingers in the opening and pushed against the metal. A short click was heard before the door swooped open.

"Woah-" A warm wave of air met with his icy skin, and he nearly flinched because he hadn't expected it. But it wasn't at all unwelcome; he couldn't remember the last time he had felt any sort of warmth.

"It's warm!" Grizzly got beside him, closer than Charlie would have liked, but figured the other was enjoying the heat as much as he was. Of course, in this freezing place the warmth would only last so long, so it was better they cherish it.

The inside was full of all sorts of lights and machinery, but it didn't look active. Plus it was quite dark, so they only say some of the reflective surfaces of the glass. Charlie wasn't even sure how large it was.

"Woah..." He muttered under his breath, taking a step inside. "This looks complicated."

"Let me see!" Charlie could hear some shoveling beside him, but it was abruptly cut off.

As soon as he had both feet inside, a deep whirring was heard and the door behind him slammed closed. 

"Wait-" Immediately he turned around and tried finding a door handle, only to find out there wasn't one. "Wait, guys!"

All the lights started flickering as more mechanical noises came out of the machine, the pod whirring to life. Panic tightened Charlie's chest.

"How do I- Wait!" His fists banged against the window as he desperately tried to break it. The other outside were yelling as well, either demanding him to get back out or trying to ask what was happening.

"GUYS!" Something inside the pod starting beeping quickly, resembling his throbbing heartbeat. Sweat broke out all over his skin and Charlie could feel his throat closing off. "GET ME OUT- I DON'T WANT TO-"

Grizzly and the guy in the orange vest were trying to get the door to break open, the room shaking from the impact. But was useless, it was going to fast.

"GUYS PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Tears were in Charlie's eyes, the hair on his forehead sticking to him in madded pieces. His hands were starting to bleed from the constant stomping, but he barely felt it. He had to get out- He had to-

"GUYS, PLEASE-"

Suddenly all sense of gravity completely changed, and Charlie got send backwards, harshly hitting his head on the inside of the pod. Black static appeared before his eyes, and all sounds seemed to echo as Charlie felt an overpowering tiredness that made his body limp before he had a chance to fight it.

Then, for an amount of time he couldn't tell, he was floating in a dark abyss. Not a single thing hit his senses, no sound, no visuals, not even a smell. A couple of words were dancing around him, but there weren't loud enough to form actual thoughts.

His name was Charlie.

Charlie?

Charlie.

"Charlie."

"Wake up, Charlie."

Who was that? Where was he?

"Open your eyes."

Eyes... They are closed. Open... them...

Slowly, Charlie gathered the strength to use his eyelid muscles. A blinding light hit his sight and he immediately flinched, closing his eyes again. 

"Sorry, the light is a bit bright."

Who _is_ that? Who is speaking?

Again, this time a bit easier, Charlie opened his eyes. The feeling returned to some of the muscles in his face and neck, and he swallowed.

What was before just a large blob of white light, slowly morphed into an actual shape, and Charlie could make out a blurry lamp hanging from the ceiling above him. 

"Don't worry, we're providing you with the needed nutrients. You'll get stronger in no time."

He became aware of the slowly rising of his chest and felt his heart beating at a slow and steady rhythm. The feeling spread down to his legs and arms, and he faintly noticed a piece of hard plastic on his wrist.

"What..." His voice was weak, barely even hearable. But he didn't care, Charlie wanted to know where he was.

It felt like he was lifting a hundred points as he slowly lifted his head up and glanced around the room. It was small and undecorated, and he was laying in a white hospital bed. There was a tube leading into his arm, undoubtedly attached to the plastic in on his wrist.

"...Where?"

"Safe." Charlie looked up at the voice. A man in a black suit was sitting on the edge of his bed, a kind expression on his face. "You're safe, that's all you need to know."

"Grizzly... Narwhal..." 

He was in a snow forest. There was... A pod. He went into a pod. The others...He hit his...

His eyes widened. "Y-You..."

The man reached out a hand and placed it on his knee, smiling reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

Charlie didn't believe it, but couldn't find the power to move his leg away. Instead, he just furrowed his eyebrows together. "But... The others... Where are..."

"Your friends will be okay too."

_They're not his friends._

"You'll understand later why we had to do all this."

"What-" A million thoughts shot through his head, not a single one adding up. "Why- Do what?"

The man just smiled more, but Charlie only felt unsafer. He forced himself up and scooted backwards until his back was hitting the wall. The simple action alone had him panting, but he couldn't worry about his breath right now.

"You see, Charlie." The man noticed his discomfort and stood up from the bed. "While you were gathering food and working on the machines, we were watching you and writing down what you were doing."

A mixture of disbelief, along with anger and confusion, stirred through Charlie's stomach. All this... Was created by someone? Grizzly and... they were _put_ here? They were being watched?

"Why?"

The man put his hand behind his back, staring at him with a sideways smile. "You were part of an experiment, Charlie. Well, actually, you _are_ part of one. You passed the first phase. You survived. Did you find out who the traitor was?"

"Traitor..."

Experiments? First phase? Charlie shook his head. This had to be a nightmare, there was no way this was reality. This couldn't be...

"Narwhal..."

The man nodded, narrowing his eyes as his smile widened. "That's correct. Most of our survival test subjects found out who the traitors were, and managed to survive that way. Though, some of our traitors won, but they'll be put in another experiment, don't worry."

Test subject... All he was... was a test subject...

"But... Grizzly and... That other guy. They didn't escape, what's going to happen to them?"

The man shrugged. "Well, they're still in the forest. If they find out that Narwhal is the traitor and kill him, they win and go to phase two. But if they lose..."

He pursued his lips and Charlie shuddered. The man didn't have to say, he knew...

Suddenly Charlie could feel a surge of anger washing over him. This was insane, no it was disgusting. And they did this with even more people?

"So, that's all that we are? Test subjects?" Charlie scowled. "You watch us like zoo animals?"

"Listen, you will understand when you-"

"NO!" He clenched his fists and pointed at the man accusingly. "You have no rights over us like this! We could have died out there and you don't care! You can't just _use_ humans for your own benefit!"

The man's expression got darker, and he furrowed his eyebrows together. "Listen kid, you don't understand anything. We need to do these experiments for your own good."

Charlie was fuming, figurative steam pumping out his ears. He nearly died out there, and it was all part of some experiment? And now Grizzly and...

He scoffed, anger surging through him. "What could be more important than human lives?!"

"How about the entire humanity?"

Charlie stopped, widening his eyes. "Humanity? But... How..."

"Yeah." The man stared at him.

"Welcome to phase two, kid."

Charlie stared back.

"Phase two... of Project Winter."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the ending isn't really that good and took a massive turn lol.


End file.
